


Who You Are - Jessie J

by empty inkwell (notoneforreality)



Series: 20 Songs Collection [7]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Katniss is traumatised, but Peeta's there to remind her it's okay, haha :), it's okay because they're all bruising, see what i did there?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoneforreality/pseuds/empty%20inkwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Who You Are by Jessie J. Katniss is still struggling to live up to the expectations of others even though she doesn't have to anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who You Are - Jessie J

I stare at my reflection in the mirror:  
"Why am I doing this to myself?"  
Losing my mind on a tiny error  
I nearly left the real me on the shelf  
-  
Katniss watched her reflection, trying to placate the knot in her stomach. Not for the first time, she wondered why she had to do this, and then she smelled the sickly scent of hundreds of white roses and wished she didn't have to be perfect, trying not to make even the smallest error. She didn't even know who she was anymore.  
-  
Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay.  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are!  
-  
She watched as Peeta came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She folded into him and together they simply gazed at the image of themselves, moudled into an embrace.

"The star-crossed lovers of District 12, huh," Peeta murmured and Katniss swallowed thickly. "Hey, it's okay. It's okay. Snow's sorted now. He can't touch you. He can't touch us. I know it's hard, but we're all still trying to recover together. Just, please let the recovery be together. We're all hurting, but if we stick together, we can get through it."

He was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"You love me, real or not real?"

And Katniss hesitated, but she knew there was no doubt to what her answer would be, as did he. She smiled softly.

"Real."


End file.
